


Roommates

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane moves into a new dorm, where Fai and Yuui are already staying. He just didn't know Yuuko was still coming around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with tiza.

It was a cool Autumn day at Outo University, Classes hadn’t started quiet yet and Kurogane quietly wandered through the halls of his new school‘s dorms. He had recently transferred after doing two year at a community college. He looked at his schedule and sighed as he wandered toward his dorm room not looking forward to seeing whom he was rooming with.

Luckily he'd stocked up enough credit hours to get one of the apartments on campus and when he walked into his room saw a large enough living room, furniture already inside. There were doors on either side of the living room no doubt leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. a small kitchenette joined the living room and had little counterpace. 

He slowly wandered through the rooms he opened the first bedroom door, it held two beds he frowned not looking forward to sharing and moved to the second room and opened the door. He gave a sigh of relief as he slowly wandered into the single bedded room and placed his stuff down before dropping on to his bed. 

Minutes later the front door opened and there was laughing along with the rustling of plastic bags. "Yuui, Im still not sure the freezer can hold all of this." "Well if it doesn't we'll just cook some of it today."

Kurogane sighed feeling his private time was over and slowly got to his feet to meet his new roommates. He stood in the door way and looked at the twin. “Oi…you live here?” He narrowed his eye’s they looked familiar. 

Both blondes looked up from unpacking groceries. "No, we thought we'd just bring over some food for you." "What Fai means is yes." Yuui spoke up smiling.

He glared at the smart ass, “Don’t be an idiot.” He looked at the two, “I know you from some where…High School?” He asked looking at the one who wasn’t Fai.

"Maybe? We went to a large school." Yuui said as he began putting boxes and cans away. Fai worked on stuffing their freezer. "Where did you go to school?"

“Horitsuba…Yeah…You used to date that devil…Black hair, red eyes, rack from hell.” He paused and stared at the blondes. “Fluorite…Right?” 

"'Rack from hell'? I've never heard that one before." Fai chuckled. "Yuuko-san was very...fun." Yuui rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, that's us."

“Kurogane Suwa…” He stated looking at Yuui. 

"Sorry, but I don't remember you." Yuui smiled sheepishly. "Hmm...I think I remember you from the yearbook, on the kendo team right?" Fai chimed in as he forced the freezer door shut.

Great…the annoying one remembered me… He sighed, “Yeah that’s me…how the hell does an idiot like you remember me?”

Fai shrugged. "I just did." He wadded up bags and put them in a drawer before he began putting away the rest of the groceries. "So are you just going to stand there?" 

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. “Tch…What the do I need to do? You seem like you can handle your selves.” 

"You could at least offer. We're going to be roommates." Fai grinned finishing up and Yuui sighed. "It's alright Kurogane, he's just teasing."

“Just cause were roommates doesn’t mean anything…I’m not friendly…I don’t like people…Especially people like you…” He paused, “Just stay out of my way…” 

"Aww...but why don't you like me? We've not even known each other for ten minutes." Fai pouted. Yuui was just surprised.

“And I already have a head ache.” He wandered back into his room to be alone. 

"Kuro-chan is just rude." The twins packed everything away then and moved onto the couch, Fai flipped the tv on. 

~Few weeks later~ 

 

Kurogane had settled down in his new dorm he didn’t have much interaction with the two blonde he tried avoid them as much as possible. Today he was coming home a bit late as he had joined the kendo team here to keep himself busy. 

When he walked in he saw Fai hurrying around the apartment buttoning up a vest. He was dressed well as Yuui sat on the couch watching. "Fai you're making me dizzy." "You know how she is, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't 'dress to impress'." Fai smiled. "Welcome home Kuro-tan. Have a good day?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, “Good enough..” He stated as he looked the two up and down. “Double date?” He asked slightly curious. 

"Meeting up with Yuuko-san for drinks." He smiled. "She's very picky."

“Both of you?” He asked, “Whose the bitch dating you or you?” He asked pointing to either. 

"Honestly, that's not very nice. What did she do to you? Turn you down?" Fai asked as he adjusted his tie. "I didn't say  
I was dating her Kuro-rin."

“What the hell does it matter to you…it’s none of your business…”He narrowed his eyes and took his stuff and wandered into his room slamming the door. 

"Sounds like someone's jealous~ Maybe Yuuko-san turned you down before?" He smiled before looking to his brother, eyes lidded. "Let's go."

He growled loudly as he heard the teasing of the other. It was none of there business what had happened between that devil women and him. When he heard the two leave he wandered out to take a shower and then sat comfortably in the living room watching the television. 

Across the city Fai and Yuui greeted Yuuko, who'd been waiting for them at a small cafe. She looked even more beautiful than she had in highschool, having lost the last traces of childhood. They exchanged pleasantries as all the while she leered, her smile small and devious.

Fai came in, tie undone and smiling lazily as Yuui walked in looking the same.

Kurogane stood turning the TV off and wandering toward his room to bed. He paused when he saw the two blondes, “What the hell happened to the two of you?” He asked slightly groggy and surprised. He had expected Fai to come home like this but Yuui was different, more conservative or so he thought.

"Kurogane?" Yuui said confused as he began removing his shoes. "Oh we just had a few drinks with Yuuko-san~" Fai chimed in.

At least one of them called him by name, “A few drinks is that all…Looks like you did more than that.” He chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fai said as he began taking off his vest and shirt.

“If it has anything to do with you I actually don’t.” He frowned his eye’s meeting Yuui’s “What about you she pull you into this too?”

"You could say that." Yuui said sheepishly as his brother began stripping. Really he had no shame.

Kurogane sighed, “Idiots the lot of you…And you!” He yelled pointing at Fai. “Change in your damn room! Don’t you have any shame!”

"Not really and besides, I'm not naked Kuro-prude." Fai huffed gathering his clothes and leaving for his room in only his boxers and an undershirt. 

He narrowed his eyes, “Yeah well you were close enough..” He turned to Yuui, “I’m not a damn prude I just have respect…you understand don’t you?” He felt a bit more comfortable with the longer haired twin. 

"Brother's always been...out of the box." Fai pouted as Yuui smiled. "Are you hungry Kurogane? I put some leftovers up for you since we were going to be gone all day."

Kurogane rolled his eye, “He’s more than out of the box.” He sighed, “No thanks blondie…I already ate..” 

"Alright then, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Kurogane." He smiled before following his brother.

“Night.” He waved slightly and watched the two wander away his eyes landing on Fai’s lightly clothed bottom and blushed slightly before he wandered into his room. 

Fai smiled as he flopped onto his bed curling into his cover. "Today was a good day~"

Yuui blushed as he stripped and climbed into bed, “I felt like I was back in high school…” He chuckled, “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” 

"High school wasn't all that great, but that was very, very good." Fai stretched out like a cat and yawned. 

“It…It was very…interesting and…different.” His blush deepened as his mind reeled on what had happened earlier. 

"Nothing different than high school." Fai rolled onto his stomach, buried under a heavy blanket.

“Yes…But we’re not in high school anymore dear brother…” He smiled as he watched his brother in the bed next to his.

"I think Yuuko picked up a few new things." he smiled feeling better than he had in weeks.

“She did..” He stated, “You know…I can do anything she can…These threesomes…aren’t they a bit childish?” He asked with a blush. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other…I guess I’ve just enjoyed the two of us…”

"I wouldn't say childish." he smiled gently. "Why jealous of Yuuko now? She made you blush so pretty."

His face turned a deep red, “I am…when your eyes land on her I just disappear in your eyes..” He sighed, “I guess I should’ve expected this I knew someday a woman would come and sweep you off your feet…I just didn’t think it would be someone like her.” 

"Who says I'm swept?" He pouted. "I like Yuuko as a friend and she's very good at sex. It's not love."

He chuckled, “You could’ve fooled me…” He reached his hand over to the other, “She is good at sex…and she has a way with words to pull you in and she is a beautiful woman and a good friend..” 

"Drinking buddy too." He smiled. "I'm drained."

He laughed softly, “Me too…Sleep then brother dear…” Yuui pulled his blanket up around him. 

"Night Yuui." With that Fai was out like a light.

 

~few weeks later~ 

 

Kurogane wasn’t feeling top notch he felt exhausted and had the slight signs of a cold. He left his kendo practice earlier than usual and slowly wandered back to his dorm. When he got to the dorm the door was unlocked and he tensed slightly when he opened the door the lights were all off, but he knew the blondes were home because their shoes were by the door. He slowly moved into the rooms as he heard noises coming from Fai and Yuui’s room, Grunts...and a scream. Kurogane ran and flung the door open to the blondes room. “Fai! Yuui!” he yelled in panic, what he got was an eyeful. 

Two heads turned to him, Fai on his knees behind Yuuko as the woman sat on Yuui's lap. Both twins were flushed and covered in sweat and Yuuko's cheeks were only a rosy hue, not a strand of her long black hair out of place. All three of them were naked. "Do shut the door Kurogane, though if you want to join you're more than welcome." She grinned, uncaring if he saw any part of her, though Fai was doing a good job of covering her up anyways.

Kurogane’s eyes widened as he slammed the door shut. To think he was worried about the twins, inside he raged but outside he paced back and forth outside the twins door. He tried to get the image out of his mind, not only had he seen the twins nude but that damn devil women as well and her words…they ate at him he’d never sleep with that women.

There was movement on the other side of the door and muffled talking. They were no doubt stopping and gathering their clothes. Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair, now he had done it not only were the twins coming out to speak to him, but her the women he hated for years. He picked up his bag and quickly moved to his room to change. No one came out for several long minutes. The first to exit was Yuuko who was pouting as she moved to sit on their couch instead. She'd pinned her hair up and had put back on her dress and leggings. The twins followed after, clothes wrinkled. 

Kurogane sighed as he came out not making contact with any of the others in the apartment. He moved into the bathroom to grab some head ache medication. “If your gonna be doing things like that leave a damn note or LOCK YOUR DOOR!” He yelled.

"Well to be fair, I was told you wouldn't be back so soon and it's difficult to keep your priorities straight." Yuuko grinned as she reclined on the sofa. 

He glared at the women, “This is none of your damn business witch!” He yelled. 

"It's not? You ruined /my/ night." She pouted. "Besides there's no need to yell. It was just sex."

“You ruined a lot more than that for me!” His eyes narrowed, “Just sex…its always just sex…isn’t it! You’re a waste of skin!” He yelled and stormed off back into his room. “They can do better than you!” 

Both twins stared in confusion as Yuuko smiled wide. "poor Kurogane, so conflicted." She got up then and turned towards the brothers. "I think I'll go back, since we can't continue with our tall friend eavesdropping."

Kurogane felt his anger rise as he heard the women’s words. “HARPY WOMEN!” He yelled and rubbed his temple.

"See~?" Fai got up to walk her to the door at least. When Yuuko left he groaned. "Kuro-sama owes us,"

When Kurogane heard the door close he wandered out, “I owe you!? Why cause I came in to an unlocked door with all the lights out and noises coming from your room? I thought you were hurt!?” He yelled, “Next time I’ll let you die…idiot.” He ran his finger through his spikes.

"So mean. I guess it was nice of you, but Kuro-tan's a cock block." Yuui groaned and covered his face with both hands.

Kurogane's anger rose, “A cock block!? Your such a child!” he yelled, “She's only using you just like she uses everyone else!” 

"What' did she use you Kuro-san?" Fai asked suddenly, eyes narrowed. 

“It’s none of your damn business!” He yelled glaring at the other. “Just trust me when I say she’s bad news alright?!”

"Why do you not like Yuuko?" Yuui asked more curious than mortified for the moment.

He turned his face away his voice slightly softer with Yuui, “I said it’s none of your business…It’s a personal matter alright…now drop it.” 

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kuro-rin." Fai was more than a little annoyed as he left. Yuui looked between them and sighed. "Guess I'll sleep too."

He looked up at Yuui and grabbed his arm gently, “I…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to intrude…I just…wanted to make sure you were alright…”

Blushing he nodded. "It's...it's okay Kurogane. Just embarrassing and I think brother's just pouting."

“Don’t trust that woman blondie…She’s bad news…” He let go of Yuui’s arm and looked down at him with intent. “I don’t want either of you ending up like me…”

"Like you?" Know he was curious about just what had happened between the two.

Kurogane sighed, “Back in high school freshman year this beautiful girl came up to me. She was strong and had black hair and red eyes just like me which isn’t common if you haven’t noticed.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I was young and a hormonal teenager and she took advantage of it…I thought I was in love I thought she was amazing, annoying but amazing…We slept together, it was amazing…

Then I found out I wasn’t the only one she was sleeping with…She told me we were never an Item we were just sex buddies…and I never spoke to her again.” 

"Oh...I'm sorry Kurogane. If it's any consolation she never dated me or brother either...I mean the whole school thought they were, but they weren't, not really." Yuui explained. Fai listened in their room.

“I don’t sleep around…and I don’t appreciate others doing it to me. I had a feeling she wasn’t dating either of you, she slept your idiot brother after she slept with me so I’m too keen on him either…She has commitment issues.”

'"I think Yuuko just likes to do her own thing." Yuui replied. Yuuko was complicated and did things because they amused her. 

“She knew she was using me…She enjoyed every minute of it…and teased me relentlessly for it later…” He sighed, 

“Your damn brother was an instigator as well.” 

"Fai doesn't mean to hurt people's feelings. He gets a little carried away, but he doesn't mean to be hurtful."

He turned his face, “I know…” He frowned, “I told him off once…that’s why he remembers me and you don’t.” 

"I didn't know." He frowned, thinking over high school. Things we a little different now, but still Fai and Yuuko loved to tease and get on people's nerves. "Still, I'm sorry."

“You have nothing to be sorry about you had nothing to do with it. Besides I learned a lot about myself after we split.” 

"I see." Yuui didn't know what to say. He felt sorry for Kurogane having to had suffered.

He looked at the blond and stared for a moment before blushing softly not sure what to say. 

"I'll make brother talk to you about it." he told Kurogane then.

“No…it’s fine…like I said It made me learn a lot about myself…plus your brothers annoying…He’ll just make jokes about it.” He frowned. 

"he won't if it's serious." He explained. "I...I'm going to go to bed then..."

He frowned looking at the clock it was early, the blondes was making n excuse. “Fine…good night then…” 

"Goodnight." With that Yuui slipped into his room and found Fai sitting on his own bed.

Kurogane frowned and moved to make himself tea to try and make himself feel better. 

Fai smiled up at Yuui. "So I guess I kind of recall Kuro-min now." He chuckled.

Yuui Folded his arms, “You guess…” He frowned at the other. “Fai…You owe him an apology…” 

"He said he didn't want an apology." He countered before slipping under his cover. "I only talked to him once then..."

He slowly wandered over too his brother and sat on his bed, “And what dear brother did you say to him?” 

"I can't remember specifically. Just about how he shouldn't frown so much or something." Fai did feel a little guilty.

Yuui sighed, “Fai…In his eyes you stole the women he loved…and all you can say is he should smile…That’s not nice…you really hurt him..” 

"I didn't know. I mean you know how Yuuko is. We were never serious. She isn't serious about anything really." 

“Yes…but he is…he’s serious about everything…” He sighed, “You should talk to him…” 

"Yes mother." He sighed before he rolled onto his stomach to try and sleep.

Yuui narrowed his eyes, “Fai D. Fluorite don’t be a smart ass!” He yelled at the other slightly annoyed. 

Lifting an arm up he waved at his brother before turning his head away from him. He wouldn't be talking anymore for the night.

 

~A few days earlier~ 

 

Kurogane’s cold had gotten worse as the weather grew worse. He had decided to skip practice today…well he was forced to skip practice and slowly wondered back to his dorm under an umbrella as it had started to rain. 

When he walked in he had caught Fai on the couch, spoon in his mouth, like some sort of deer in the headlights. They hadn't really said anything since Kurogane had walked in on him.

Kurogane sniffled as he wandered in, “What the hell you staring at idiot…” his voice was low and horse as he spoke.

"Cold finally got you huh?" He asked after having removed the spoon from his mouth.

“Tch…shut up…I’ll be fine…” He said softly, “I’ll be fine by tomorrow..’ 

"You come and lay down." Fai got up from the couch then, gathering up the empty pudding cup on the table.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he dropped his bag, “Why the hell should I listen to you?” 

"Because I'm asking nicely?" He suggested going to the kitchen to throw away his garbage. "I'll even heat up some of the soup Yuui made yesterday for you."

He frowned not having the energy to fight with the other, “Fine…” He said softly as he moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Where the hells your damn brother…”

"Class. Mine was cancelled. Teacher got sick." he said as he dug out the bowl Yuui had put away in the fridge before he went about reheating some of it for Kurogane.

Great…so here he was alone with the blonde he didn’t like. He sighed, “So I’m stuck with you…great…” 

"I'm not that awful am I?" He asked from their kitchen smiling to himself. He turned the stove top on high to try and hurry before he began making tea.

“I dunno I’m trying not be stuck with you ever…” He frowned and stared up at the ceiling from the couch, 

"Meanie." Fai pouted, but after several more minutes he gathered up Kurogane's soup and tea and set it in front of him. "Here you go. Want any crackers? Bread?"

“No I’m fine…” He stopped and sat up taking the bowl but before eating he spoke. “Thanks…Blondie…” 

"You're welcome. Though you might need to take your clothes off. They look damp." 

He blushed softly at the others words, “I will after I eat I’m gonna take a bath…” 

"Alright then." Fai went back to the kitchen to grab himself a bowl of soup and went to sit in front of Kurogane so he could finish watching TV.

Kurogane continued eating slowly, when he was done he sat and stared at the other. “You're gonna get sick if you sit near me…” 

"I doubt it. Colds are only contagious during the first day or two."

He frowned, “Why the hell are you helping me..” He asked annoyed tone in his voice. 

"We're roommates and I don't hate you." He shrugged, it wasn't a hard question.

“…I don’t like you…though…” He frowned, “At all…” 

Fai laughed. "I know. You don't have to keep reminding me."

He wasn’t reminding the blond…he was reminding himself. “Yeah…” He said softly as he stood, feeling slightly dizzy.  
“I’m gonna take a bath…”

"Alright." He grinned none the less.

Kurogane slowly wandered into his room gathering clothes and then moved to the bathroom. He started a bath and slowly stripped. Once the bath was full he slowly got in, the water was warm and he relaxed against the back of the tub. After a few moments of relaxation the tall dark haired man had closed his eyes and that was the last thing he remembered. 

When Kurogane didn't come out after twenty minutes Fai went to knock on the door and after no answer he opened the door to find Kurogane asleep. It was a wonder the man hadn't drowned. "Kuro-tan? You need to get up and go to bed." He kneeled in front of him.

Kurogane’s eyes opened slightly and closed again not moving at the blondes voice just a soft groan. Trying not to look down he shook the man's shoulder. "Kuro-min." He felt of Kurogane's forehead. He was a little too warm.

Kurogane’s eyes opened slightly, “…W-What are you doing…Is this a dream…” he asked softly. 

"Helping you out of the bath." He smiled as he lifted on Kurogane's arm.

“What..” he asked confused as he shook his head, “A bath…we took a bath together…? Oh god I must be dreaming…” 

Chuckling he couldn't help himself. "Let's get you to bed."

The taller was helped out if the bath and slowly the two exited the bathroom. Yuui had just entered the kitchen and looked up blushing deeply as he saw Fai holding up a naked Kurogane. “…Made up?” He asked looking down slightly. 

"Yuui, eyes up. Kuro-tan's sick and fell asleep in the tub, I'm helping him to bed." Fai smiled.

Yuui blushed deeper but put his stuff down and moved quickly to help his blond with the taller. “God…I hope this is a dream…cause if it’s not I’m gonna punch you tomorrow…” He said to Fai. 

"Don't worry Kuro-tan. We'll get you dried off and in bed and in some clothes." Fai added before looking to Yuui. 

"Could you get a towel?"

Yuui nodded blush still heavy on his face, before running off he made sure his brother had the taller. Yuui quickly returned with a towel and handed it to Fai. “Here…” 

Fai had managed to get Kurogane on his bed. Blushing faintly he grabbed the towel. "Grab him some clothes too please." He began patting Kurogane dry.

Yuui nodded and went to find Kurogane some clothes. He opened a draw and found a piece of paper folded up it looked familiar. When he opened it he blushed and placed it back before pulling out a pair of pajama pants and wandering back to his brother. 

Fai had at least managed to not look at Kurogane as he dried him off. Taking the pants he slipped those on as well before covering the man up with a couple of blankets. "Now you go to sleep. We'll check on you later."

Kurogane was already out again before Fai even spoke. Yuui gently touched his forehead, “He has a high fever…Do you think he’ll be alright?” He asked as he followed Fai out of the bedroom. 

"I gave him some soup and tea. I'll get a bucket and some medicine for him just in case." He needed to sweat the fever out in any case. 

“I’m surprised he let you do that for him.” He smiled softly at his twin. 

“I’m surprised he let you do that for him.” He smiled softly at his twin.

"He wouldn't have had he been aware and not sick." Fai shrugged.

Yuui looked worried, “We should keep an eye on him…” He suggested and draped his arms over Fai’s shoulders.

"Of course. We'll have to nurse him back to health." Fai smiled as he cuddled against his twin.

He smiled gently at his twin and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “We’ll leave our door open tonight then.”

"Okay." With Kurogane taken care of they could go about the rest of their day.

 

~Later that night~ 

 

Kurogane began tossing and turning from his fever as soft noises spilled from his lips. “Y-Yuui…n-no…Fai!” 

Fai woke up, wondering why he had when he read his clock, but then he heard Kurogane again. Throwing off his blanket he staggered in to Kurogane's room to see him twisting around. Sighing he sat on the bed and grabbed his shoulder. "Kuro-sama."

Yuui’s eyes opened slightly as he heard his twin get out of bed. He slowly slipped out of bed and followed him standing in Kurogane’s door way. “Is he alright?” He asked sleepily. Kurogane’s eyes slowly slipped open. “Where am I…” he peered around the room seeing both blondes. “What are you two…doing in my room…” He said his voice rough. 

"How terrible Kuro-san doesn't remember how he was naked and we did all sorts of things to him." Fai joked as he reached up to feel his forehead.

He blushed slightly, “ I remember going to take a bath…I thought I had dreamed that other part up…” He narrowed his eyes. “You saw everything…” He looked at the other blond, “What about you…” Yuui blushed deeply. “I-I saw…but I didn’t have a choice…”

"Are you feeling better?" Fai asked, a little more serious this time.

“A bit…” He said softly, “But I have to say I feel a little sick…” He said gently. “Knowing you guys saw everything…Who dressed me…” He asked nervous about the answer.

Fai held up a hand. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

He blushed deeply and slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. “Why you…” Yuui smiled softly, “Would you have rather it was me?” He moved to sit on the bed next to Fai, Kurogane blushed deeper. 

“No…Well…yes…I wouldn’t want wither of you seeing….everything…” 

"Kuro-san's blushing~" Fai teased as he leaned in to leer. "Don't be so embarrassed Kuro-tan, kendo has been very good to your physique"

His eyes widened as he stared at the blond not knowing how to respond, his blush moving to over his entire face. Yuui chuckled, “Fai…stop teasing he’s already embarrassed.”

"But it's fun Yuui~" Fai turned his head to look at his brother.

Yuui smiled, “Kurogane-san…your…interesting…” Kurogane looked at Yuui. “…What do you mean…” He asked slightly nervously. “Well you blush when Fai speaks to you…your protective over us…and you try to close yourself away from us…”

"That's because Kuro-tan's big and gruff like some guard dog." Fai ruffled dark spikes of hair.

Kurogane glared at Fai and grabbed his hand pulling it away from his hair. “Don’t…” He held Fai’s hand as he stared up at him. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you…have a crush on my brother.” Yuui said looking at the other.

Fai froze, staring back at his brother. He couldn't believe Yuui had said something like that. Kurogane felt everything stop as his eyes widened…how the hell did he know…He thought as he stared at Yuui for a moment then looked back at the other blond and quickly let go of Fai’s hand. “Tch…” Was all he managed to say.

When he hadn't heard a 'no' from Kurogane he whipped his head around to stare at him. It didn't make sense. If Kurogane had been interested why not say something? The man was blunt and straightforward any other time.

Kurogane felt eyes on him as he turned to look at Fai. “…What…You're staring at me…it’s making me uncomfortable…” Yuui smiled softly. “It’s true…isn’t it Kurogane-san…” 

Fai stared at Kurogane already blushing. "Is it?"

Kurogane turned his face away, “Yeah…I like you alright…I’ve liked you since high school…I didn’t tell you because you were with Yuuko alright…”

"I..." He didn't know what to say to that. It was so confusing. Kurogane had been upset over Yuuko, but then he had wanted him too? The blonde glanced over to his brother wanting help.

Yuui gave Fai a soft smile, “I understand…” He said softly, “When I went into his drawer to get his clothes for you I found a picture of Fai, Yuuko, and I but Yuuko was ripped off. Yuuko was your first love and-” 

“I was stupid teenager and thought I was in love..I didn’t know what love was until I saw that idiotic blond who came over to me and told me to smile…I wanted to punch him but there was something about him…I couldn’t hurt him.” He looked at Fai. “I couldn’t hurt you for some reason…My heart was in my throat every time you looked at me…that’s why I stopped talking to…Yuuko knew and she teased me every chance she got…So I kept away from you…both of you…” 

"O-oh..." Well, he felt a little like an ass now. Fidgeting he poked his fingers against each other. "If it's any consolation, you were pretty cute in high school." Fai wished he hadn't said that, it probably just made things worse.

Kurogane blushed deeply again, “I said I wasn’t mad about you and Yuuko…I said I learned a lot about myself after we broke up…” Yuui smiled at the two. 

“You found out…You didn’t like women.” Kurogane’s eyes widened. 

“I found out…I liked your brother…” He said to Yuui. “I’m not cute…” He grumbled. 

Fai was reeling. "Erm...I don't know what to say." He'd never been in a relationship before, not one that was serious and Kurogane, he knew, would want that. Then there was Yuui, he couldn't leave him alone.

“You don’t have to say anything…” Kurogane said with a sigh. “You're still with her…and I want nothing to do with that damn woman.” Yuui watched the two with a slightly saddened face.

"I'm not /with/ anybody. Yuuko and I have sex because it's good. I don't contact her at all, she calls me if she wants to meet up." He explained. "We weren't together in high school either. Just because we hung out and did it, didn't mean we were dating."

“Tch…Everyone thought you two were together….” He said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at the blond and sighed softly before he reached up and pulled the blonde down into a gentle kiss. Yuui blushed and turned away painfully.

Fai really shouldn't let Kurogane kiss him for a couple of reasons, but really the man was attractive and in the months they'd known each other he knew Kurogane was a good guy too. When he pulled back he coughed. "I hope I don't catch a cold, but...there's a catch if you want anything to happen."

“You’ve been taking care of me all night if you weren’t gonna get sick before you're not going to get sick now…” He narrowed his eyes at the blond when he mentioned a catch, “If you say you're still gonna sleep with that woman…or suggest I sleep with here…then that’s it…I won’t hesitate to hit you.” 

"Well no, even if Yuuko-san would like that, but Yuui...he's with me. You don't have to be with him too, but it's either the three of us together or me being shared." He told Kurogane. He wouldn't leave Yuui.

Yuui’s eyes widened as he blushed deeply, “Fai…No it’s fine…I knew some day we’d find someone on our own…you just found yours first…” and it happened to be the person I liked…he said that last part in his head as he stared at the other. Kurogane frowned and thought for a moment, “If you promise me I will never have to sleep with her…then…fine…” He looked over at Yuui.

"Nope, I won't force you into sleeping with Yuuko." He crossed his arms for emphasis. "And yes you are Yuui. I'm not leaving you."

Yuui gave a soft look to Fai as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms gently around him. “Fai…” He said softly. Kurogane watched the two with a straight face at first then gave a soft smile. “You two are ridiculous…”

"Kuro-rin has no right to say anything after falling asleep in the bath." Fai shot back as he hugged Yuui. 

He blushed deeply and glared at the other, “Hey that wasn’t my fault! I was sick damn it, it’s not like I wanted to fall asleep and have you carry my ass out of there!” 

"But I did and got an eyeful~" Fai countered before pulling away from Yuui. "Now, are we okay?"

Kurogane turned a deep red as Yuui nodded, “I’m fine…” Speaking softly, as Kurogane yelled, “Shut up idiot!!”

"Well someone's not getting anything from me with that attitude." Fai wondered though what Kurogane thought about him and Yuui. He supposed he had to know there was something between them.

Kurogane growled at the other, “Bastard…” Yuui felt nervous about the idea of a relationship with both Fai and Kurogane. He didn’t know if the taller knew what he was getting in to.

"So, what do we do now? Kuro-san's not having nightmares now and looks okay."

He sighed, “I have no idea…I don’t think I could sleep now…but I should..” He eyed the two blondes, Yuui avoiding eye contact with Kurogane.

Fai kissed his brother then. He wasn't stupid. He saw how Yuui's gaze had lingered a moment longer than necessary around Kurogane. Yuui blushed and turned to look at Fai, “What was that for?” He asked slightly nervous as Kurogane watched them.

"You don't have to be shy. I know you like Kuro-tan." Fai smiled all too smug.

Yuui blushed deeply and turned away, as Kurogane listened in surprise. “You…blondie…” He said to Yuui, “Is it true?” Yuui bit his lower lips not answering.

"It is." Fai answered for him. "Yuui's just too kind to say anything."

“Fai…stop…” Yuui said softly. Kurogane looked at Fai he had never had a poly amorous relationship so it felt a bit awkward as he turned to Fai as he sat up. He nodded at Fai knowing what he had to do. 

“Oi…Blondie look at me…” He said sternly to Yuui.

Yuui did, even if he was feeling awkward and wanting to punch his brother because of it. "Yes?"

He leaned forward and placed a hand behind Yuui’s head pulling him into a slightly awkward gentle kiss. “I told your brother I’m okay with it…then I’m okay with it…it’s gonna take some getting used to but I’ll do what I can.” 

Yuui could only nod deftly. "If you don't want to... you don't have to listen to Fai. You like him not me."

He smiled slightly, “I don’t listen to that damn idiot…I had given up on him years ago…figuring he was with that women…and I had my eye on you…”

Yuui blushed, still a little conflicted. "You better not have been trying to fawn over him in some weird way to think you couldn't date me because we're twins." Fai frowned.

“Tch…I liked him cause he wasn’t as annoying as you…I probably would’ve dated him in High school if I had known he existed…I probably thought he was you.” He smirked at Fai, “He was just as attractive as you were but with a much better personality.” 

"I'm not having sex with you." Fai said bluntly a little miffed and Yuui groaned.

“Tch…fine I’ll have sex with him…” He said with a smirk as he reached for Yuui pulling him down on to him.

Yuui blushed before Fai pouted and tried pulling him back. "Nope."

“Yes.” He stated and narrowed his eyes not letting the quieter blonde go.

"I think it's for Yuui to decide." Fai replied, smiling. Yuui just felt mortified as he was all but pressed between the two.

Kurogane frowned, “It seems fair…But I don’t like playing fair…” Kurogane moved his arms to encircle both blondes. 

“I’ll just take you both.”

It was Fai's turn to stare and blush. "I don't think that'll work out if you plan on doing it at the same time."

Kurogane blushed softly, “Maybe not at the same time.” He said softly and pulled booth on to his bed keeping his arms wrapped around them as he moved to squeeze them on his bed.

Yuui and Fai were pressed up against each other. "Well there are ways if you're creative~" "Fai..."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it blondie.” He pressed himself against Yuui and closed his eyes enjoying the others warmth

Fai wrapped an arm around his brother smiling. This was all so strange and moving way too fast, but he really didn't care.

Kurogane laid in thought, if this is how it would be he could live with this. “Stay here tonight…tomorrows Saturday so we don’t have to worry about class.” He stated softly, “Are you comfortable?” He asked both blondes. Both agreed, though Yuui was still blushing. He nodded, “I just have to change one thing then…” He gently lifted Yuui and placed him on his other side and pulled Fai to him hold one blond in each arm.

Yuui settled against Kurogane, arm resting on his chest. "This is nice." Fai pouted at having his brother taken away, but Kurogane was a nice consolation prize.

Kurogane smiled slightly, “Better?” he asked looking at the two.

"Yes." Fai hummed in approval as he ran a hand over the man's chest.

Kurogane frowned and stared down at the blond as he felt Fai’s finger tips on his chest. He was going to say something until Yuui’s hand did the same but intertwined his fingers with Fai’s letting them rest on Kurogane's chest. 

"What's with the poopy face?" Fai teased, though he already knew why Kurogane was staring at him.

“You're touching me…it's…different is all…not used to it..” He said as he looked at Fai. 

"I could touch you more if you'd like?" Yuui tightened his grip on Fai's hand, thinking his brother was going a little too far.

Kurogane turned a deep red, “…We…shouldn’t…” He paused his eyes focused on Fai. “…Should we…” He looked over at Yuui, “No…we shouldn’t…it’s too fast…”

"I had assumed when you wanted us in bed and remarked how you wanted to take us both you wanted to." Fai remarked.

“Yeah…well you assumed wrong…I don’t just randomly sleep with people…” He frowned, “I like you…” he turned to Yuui, “and you…but…Maybe that’s a bit too much right now…”

"You're not a virgin are you?" Yuui rolled his eyes and pinched Fai's hand who yelped.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “Idiot have you listened to anything I’ve ever said? No I’m not a virgin…I sleep with that….that devil women…” he stared at the blonde, “You…you really want to have sex with me…why?…I don’t even know if we're dating…and there’s three of us…” 

Yuui had to laugh at that. "I hate to agree with brother, but you do know people have threesome's all the time right? It's not that difficult, but I think it might be a little soon. At least wait until tomorrow Fai." "Yuui ruins all my fun!"

Kurogane blushed as Yuui spoke, “I know what a threesome is…I’ve just never encountered one before alright!?” he spoke angrily. 

"It's alright. You'll find out eventually." With that Yuui settled in to sleep, Fai following suit.

Kurogane sighed and looked at the two blondes, what had he gotten into…he thought to himself but pulled the two closer to him and closed his eyes.

 

~next morning~

 

Fai woke up not realizing where he was for a few seconds, but when he did he smiled and looked over to Yuui, grabbing his hand. Yuui slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his brother, “What?” He whispered softly to the other as he snuggled up to the taller his eyes still on his twin.

"We should have some fun with Kuro-min." Fai whispered. Kurogane was dead to the world as it was.

Yuui blushed, “No Fai…that’s not a good idea do you realized how mad he’ll be?”

"I've never heard of someone waking up in the middle of sex and complaining about it." Fai argued.

Yuui bit his lip in thought, “I…I dunno…” He said softly his eyes moving up to look at the taller man's sleeping face.

"Well I am. I think Kuro-tan's going to have an aneurism anyways if he doesn't get laid somehow." Fai moved slowly then moving a hand down.

Yuui watched the other blond intently, “Fai…” He said softly. 

Fai cupped Kurogane's member, smiling at his brother. "Oh come on, not like you don't want to."

He sighed, “Alright…” Fai always knew just how to get him to do almost anything. He slid his own hand to join Fai’s as he gently let his fingers skim over Kurogane’s length.

Smiling in victory Fai traced his fingers over the slight bulge they found. "Do you want bottom or top?" He asked, thinking he could slip under the cover or kiss Kurogane awake either way.

Yuui thought for a moment, “…I’m not sure…If I take top he’s going to see me first but I think the wrath will be for whose on bottom…” He thought for a moment longer, “I’ll take top…” 

"Kuro-wan's missing out then." Fai teased before he slipped under the blanket to settle between the man's legs. Rubbing circles into Kurogane's thighs he grinned.

Yuui blushed and watched his twin slip under the blankets he slowly sat up and stared down at the sleeping figure. He couldn’t believe Fai had talked him into this, as he gently reached his hand out and gently touched Kurogane’s cheek.

Slipping a hand into Kurogane's boxers, Fai bit his lip as he pulled the man's member free. Even soft Kurogane was a little impressive. He took a deep breath and leaned forward his lips about an inch away from Kurogane’s. “Kurogane-san…” He spoke softly. Smirking he traced the underside of the others shaft with his tongue as he felt Kurogane shift.

“Kurogane-san wake up…” He whispered softly before placing his lips gently against his, his eyes slipping closed. When he felt fingers in his hair he opened his eyes slightly red eyes peering back at him as he was pressed deeper into the kiss.

With Kurogane up Fai wrapped his lips around the head of the others member, teasing. Yuui moaned into the kiss, he had thought about this far too long. Kurogane pulled his lips away from Yuui’s as a low growl escaped his lips. “W-What the hell do y-you think you're doing?”

"A-ah...it was brother's idea." Yuui replied, imagining what Fai must be up to get that reaction. 

Kurogane swore as his hips moved gently, “Damn it Fai…” He said but instead of pulling away he pulled Yuui back down into another kiss.

He wanted to gloat to Yuui about being right, but was too preoccupied to do so. Besides he wanted to see if Kurogane was vocal in bed. Kurogane slid his tongue along the others lips before slipping passed them exploring yuui's mouth. Kurogane roughly wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. 

Yuui's breath hitched as he kissed back, threading fingers into dark hair as Fai began bobbing his head. Kurogane broke the kiss for a moment hissing softly from Fai’s antics, “Fai…you bastard…” He looked up at the other blond letting his hands wander over Yuui’s clothed body.

Chuckling Yuui sat up to remove his shirt. "Hope you don't mind." 

Kurogane shook his head, “All th-the better…” Kurogane let his head rest against the pillow as he gave a low moan.

"Kurogane...do you know what you want to do?" Yuui asked, knowing Kurogane had no experience with this and there was a couple ways they could go about it.

Kurogane closed his eyes enjoying Fai’s maneuvers. “No…I have no idea…” He said with a growl. 

Yuui reached behind him to pull at Fai's hair, who stopped and pulled off Kurogane. He wiped his swollen lips and grinned. "Mmm...I want to top Kuro-rin that is unless you want to?"

Kurogane opened his eyes when he felt Fai pull away and started down at him. Yuui chuckled, “No it’s fine.” He said gently to his twin before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Fai’s lips.

When Fai pulled away he got out of bed. "I'll go grab the lube then~!" With that he darted out to his bedroom. Yuui shook his head before reaching to wrap fingers around Kurogane's erection

Kurogane swore as he let his hand softly run over Yuui’s arm as he thrust into the blondes hand. He nuzzled against Kurogane smiling. "Kurogane, I want you to touch me too." Kurogane blushed softly and nodded as his hand gently slide over Yuui’s thighs before letting his fingers gently graze Yuui’s length before wrapping his fingers around it and gently pumping.

Yuui gasped, a least he'd had the hindsight to remove his clothes while Fai had left. "I wish I had a camera." Fai chimed as he crawled back onto the bed.

Kurogane eyed the blond who had returned as his hand sped up on Yuui. “You bring a damn camera and I will murder you…”

"Aw. No fun." He pouted before he moved to kiss Kurogane.

Kurogane moved his free hand to the back of Fai’s head to deepen the kiss. His hand still moving against the other.

"Nnn..." Yuui grabbed the bottle from his twin's hand before opening it and pouring some onto his fingers. When Fai noticed he smiled before pulling away. "Isn't Kuro-tan lucky this morning being in between a blonde sandwich." He joked before he looked down to Kurogane. "I think Yuui's going to be riding you." 

Kurogane looked up at the blond, “And you?” He asked curious what Fai would be doing. 

"Well I said I'd be topping /you/." He looked on cheeky as Yuui pressed fingers into himself and moaned.

Kurogane blushed deeply at Yuui’s moan and pumped his hand faster at the noise. “Alright…” He said to Fai as he moved his other hand to Fai’s length and wrapped his fingers around him as well moving his hand in time with his other hand.

His breath hitched as his hips jerked at the touch. "Oh...I might not if you keep that up." "Fai..." Yuui tilted his head to the side meeting his brother's gaze before they kissed.

Kurogane growled loudly as the two kissed, he had never thought he would be attracted to the two kissing but he felt himself harden as he watched the two while he quickened his pace with the two. 

They both gasped as one before pulling away and reluctantly pulling his hands away. "If you keep that up you'll be left out to dry." Yuui panted before he straddled Kurogane's hips and Fai moved between his legs.

Kurogane blushed as Yuui climbed on to him and he ran his hands over his thighs gently. His eyes moved to Fai as he watched him.

Fai flashed him a smile before he slipped a condom onto Kurogane. "Better safe than sorry~ And since we're not with Yuuko anymore we have to use them somehow." Yuui groaned at his brother, a little annoyed before he took charge.

“Tch…” He hissed slightly feeling Fai’s fingers in his member once more but only for a moment. He looked up at Yuui as he ran his hands toward the blondes back end. “Do you need to be stretched more…” He asked in a deep voice. 

Yuui leaned down to kiss him and grinned. "I won't say no." Fai snorted before he was pressing digits into Kurogane.

Kurogane hissed when he felt Fai’s fingers in him, giving the blond a slight glare. He looked up at Yuui and nodded as he slid his hand down and gently slipped a finger into the other and gently moved.

Yuui moaned and kissed up Kurogane's throat. All the while Fai worked the other man open, it was best not to think too much on the situation. Kurogane tried to concentrate on stretching the blond and not about the other blond stretching him, as he added another finger to Yuui. Yuui gave a sharp cry and moved back against Kurogane's hand. The other man's fingers were thick and almost painful, but he couldn't help enjoy it all the same. Fai meanwhile busied himself, pressing kisses to his twin's back as he worked on Kurogane. Kurogane closed his eyes as he spread his fingers in the blond. He took his free hand and moved it to run his fingers gently over Yuui length. 

Yuui moaned loud enough that they were sure the neighbors overhead. Slipping his fingers free Fai pouted. "Stop playing you two, I can't have fun until you two stop."

Kurogane frowned, “Y-Your just jealous that no one's touching you…” Kurogane slipped his fingers from the blond and pulled his hand away.

"Make it up to me later." Yuui was panting above Kurogane as he grabbed the man's erection from behind and lowered himself on to it. "Ooh...Fai you have to switch me places next time to feel this." His brother laughed as Yuui was chest to chest to Kurogane and he lifted Kurogane's hips up to position himself. 

Kurogane gently placed his arms around Yuui as he laid on his chest. He winced when Fai pressed himself into him as he growled and tightened his arms around the blond. Fai exhaled loudly as he settled fully inside Kurogane. "So good Kuro-rin~" He ran a hand over the others thigh smiling while Yuui tried to breathe.

“D-Doesn’t feel so good blondie…” He hissed, He slid his eyes open slightly and looked at Yuui. “What about you…you okay…?” He asked his voice low.

"Very." Yuui smiled, his body adjust well enough. "Sorry Kuro-tan, I forgot about this being your first time and all." Fai soothed a hand down over Kurogane, groping and teasing him.

Kurogane growled, “Sorry my ass…” He hissed his arms slowly loosened around Yuui as he stared down at the blond on his chest.

Both twins laughed at that. "You have a nice one." Fai cooed before he gently began rocking against Kurogane.

Kurogane’s hands quickly moved to grip Yuui’s hips as Fai rocked against him. “For god sakes move blondie…” He  
hissed at Yuui.

Sitting up a little Yuui offered a small smile. "Had to wait Kurogane." He kissed him chastely before moving as well. Kurogane gripped Yuui’s thighs tightly until he finally started to adjust to Fai’s penetration. It took a few tries but finally the three were able to move together fluidly. 

Yuui arched above Kurogane lips parted as he moaned at each thrust, feeling the force of the other two when they moved. Fai in turn had his head bowed, wanting more and more as he began moving into Kurogane at a faster pace.

Kurogane tried to keep his pace with Fai pressing into Yuui harder and faster. He gently let go of Yuui’s thigh moving one hand to Yuui’s length and began pumping with their thrusts.

"Haaahhh...Kurogane...oh..." Yuui's hair fell past his thin shoulder as he tried to move into Kurogane's hand. He was already close and the rough pad of Kurogane's thumb wasn't helping. "Just a little more." Fai added concentrating as his hips began to move erratically.

Kurogane growled as he pressed hard and faster his hand moving with him. “F…Fai…I…” he started a low moan escaping his lips. “I can’t hold on much longer…”

"I know." He gave a ragged breath. Yuui came, moaning loudly, first Kurogane inside and on him too much to take anymore. Kurogane came seconds after Yuui unable to keep up with Fai’s thrusts. He moaned loudly gripping Yuui’s thigh with his other hand before wrapping his arms around Yuui as the blonde slumped on to him. It took several seconds before Fai came as well, gritting his teeth as he continued thrusting until he was finished. Yuui sighed nuzzling against Kurogane's jaw. Kurogane groaned softly as he felt Fai finish, his arms gently holding Yuui but his eyes focused on the other blond.

When Fai pulled out he crawled up the bed to Kurogane's side and kissed him lazily. "That was different. How are you?" He asked, showing a little concern.

Kurogane gently slipped his other arm around Fai, “Definitely different…I’m okay…a bit sore…but I’ll heal…” He said softly his eyes still focused on the blonde but his arm still lovingly wrapped around Yuui fingers gently running over his skin in a comforting motion.

Yuui separated from Kurogane after a few more seconds before settling back onto his chest. Fai did a bit of clean up for the three of them before settling back down at Kurogane's side.

Kurogane shifted his eyes to Yuui, “You doing alright…?” He asked as he reached to brush Yuui’s hair from his face. When Fai returned Kurogane moved his arm back around Fai pulling him close.

Fai ran a hand down his brother's back. "I feel tired and very satisfied." He smiled in return before kissing Kurogane's cheek.

Kurogane smirked, “Good…” He stated and looked at Fai. “And you blondie?” He asked Fai blushing softly at the kiss Yuui pressed on his cheek.

"Wonderful Kuro-charm." Fai chuckled and kissed him again. Well at the very least it seemed they could get along and the sex had been great.

Kurogane smiled and let his head rest against his pillow with both blondes in his arms. He felt satisfied and comfortable as he looked at Fai from the corner of his eye. “Next time it’s you…”

"I look forward to it Kuro-chan." Fai grinned and Yuui groaned. "Less talking, more sleeping."

Kurogane smirked at Fai and turned to look at Yuui when he spoke, “Alright alright…” He said in an annoyed tone and managed to get comfortable as he held the two and closed his eyes.


End file.
